


Vent thing

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ex friend vent post because its needed lolRefusing to delete messages suck
Kudos: 1





	Vent thing

**Author's Note:**

> Uses songs  
Nf-trama (bold)  
Presence-Just hold on (Italics)  
Me (normal)

**Say you're there when I feel helpless**

**If that's true, why don't you help me** **?**

..

Should have never believed you...

never believed the lies you wove

the words you said to me

..

**It's my fault, I know I'm selfis** **h**

..

Its true I was selfish to believe those words

Words I found out to be bitter lies that tore my heart to shards

Selfish to believe someone would stay..

..

**Stand alone, my soul is jealous**

..

Its jealous that it believed so

Jealous that it wanted to keep you

Jealous that it wanted for once wanted a friend to stay

..

**It wants love, but I reject it**

**Trade my joy for my protection**

..

I don't reject it

I just don't let myself believe what could be a lie anymore

Stopped letting my heart open the doors it so desperately wants to

So desperately tries to, even when I fight against it

Traded my joy for you

Even when I shouldn't have

..

**Grab my hand, I'm drowning**

**I feel my heart pounding**

**Why haven't you found me yet** **?**

..

I don't need you, don't need your lies

But I want you, miss the days we spent together

I don't need you

But I did...

..

**I hold you so proudly**

**Traumas, they surround me**

**I wish you'd just love me bac** **k**

..

I held you, even when I couldn't hold myself

Even when you called while I was crying

I dropped everything

Just for you to leave me for doing so

For you to tell me that wasn't why you called

...so why did you?

Why did you call if my actions weren't what you wanted?

Why...

Why bother?

..

**Say you're here, but I don't feel it**

**Give me peace, but then you steal it**

**Watch them laugh at all my secrets**

**Scream and yell, but I feel speechless**

**Ask for help, you call it weakness**

**Lied and promised me my freedo** **m**

..

I miss you

But I don't need you

Not anymore

And never again

Called me selfish for wanting you to live

You where the selfish one for blaming me that you did

For taking what had been left of me and throwing it away like it I nothing

..

_I know that you're in a chapter you wish that you could erase_

_I know that life gets hard and you've been losing faith_

_And I know you feel like nobody cares_

_And I know you feel like nobody's ther_ _e_

..

I've found people better than you

People do care

It just wasn't you

..

_Just hold on_

_Don't lose control now_

_Just hold on_

_That pain gon' slow dow_ _n_

..

It wasn't you, but it was someone else

Someone better

Someone im afraid to lose like I did you

..

_Just hold on_

_Don't lose control now_

_Just hold on_

_That pain gon' slow dow_ _n_

..

People that im going to fight for

That I know I won't regret fighting for like I've regretted fighting for you

Missing you even when I shouldn't

Because they're fighting to

Unlike you...

Someone is out there  
It just wasn't you and I see that  
And I miss you  
But...you weren't someone, just a step closer to that someone and thats okay

**Author's Note:**

> Uses songs  
Nf-trama (bold)  
Presence-Just hold on (Italics)  
Me (normal)


End file.
